Who do you call a gypsy season 2
by Rizzy2
Summary: This is the continuation of "who do you call a gypsy." They're finally safe, but for what price? Both Kitty and Kurt are bearing around a heavy burden, and sadness is now taking over. Will they manage to get themselves together and shine some lights on the darkness slowly eating them from inside? Story told by Kitty herself.


**I updated. Finally, I did as promised and updated. I can't promise you how long this story will be, and it's mostly gonna be about the two healing and accepting all the things they've been trough... So read and enjoy.**

**I don't own x-men...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Lonely is not being alone, It's the feeling that no one cares"<strong>

* * *

><p>How long have I been here? Actually, I can't quite remember, but not too long...<br>All these memories, they're driving me insane. All the voices, crazy loud noises, pictures, and words.

My first days here had been used in the medical bay. I had been in a minor three days coma after a heavy overdose of drugs, and I had lost a lot of blood from a deep cut in my leg. It's still bandaged, my leg, and I can barely stand on it, not that it really matters, I'm not running anywhere right now...

There's a lot of people here, people like me, but even in a school of outcasts I feel like I don't belong.  
>People are okay I guess, I just don't feel like talking to them that much you know. I always get the feeling they're looking at me in disgust. They don't know me, they don't know what I've been through, but still I feel like they're judging me, watching my every move...<p>

Never have there been this many, yet I've never been so lonely...

I feel like never doing anything but sleep all day, never leaving my room. Why should I, I'm not even real, I don't deserve being here, but if I told them that I was nothing but an escaping experiment, then they might kick me out.

I have to admit, I don't think the professor would do that, he knows I have nowhere to go, and he don't seem like a man who would do such a thing to a child...

I'm just lying here, trying to hide from the world. My whole life was a lie, and I'm not sure I'll ever be happy again. I feel like crying all the time. My eyes sting, and I can feel the pillow underneath my heavy head getting wet.

My room is dark, not a single candle or lamp to illuminate the quiet bedroom.  
>They come twice a day with a tray of food, but I hardly eat any of it, I'm just not hungry.<p>

I only leave my bed to go to the bathroom, or to get some fresh air from the window...

Kurt comes in every day to keep me company. I'm not sure whether he do it for my sake or his own. He's also badly affected by it all, and as far as I can tell, we're both hardly hit by depression.

When he comes we'll mostly just talk, talk about everything that have happened to us.

He was a project as well as me, he got experimented on as an infant, and I know that information is taking its toll on him.

Why him? He used to be so happy, so very positive and lively, now he's almost in a worse condition than me.  
>He isn't eating much either, which isn't too healthy when dealing with a high metabolism, I know that from earlier experience.<br>He's thin, he needs to eat, but every time I mention it, he just wrinkles his nose and looks like someone who's close at gagging.

He comes in every other night, asking for permission to sleep in my bed with me "It feels safer" is what he keeps telling me.  
>I don't know whether we're a thing or not, but we like to cuddle a lot...<p>

I think I've been here for just about two weeks. The professor keeps telling me that I can stay in my room till I'm ready to face the world, but I'm not sure I'll ever be. I feel so ashamed. I keep hearing these voices inside my head. "You are an useless, nasty little freak, go end it already! You'll never be like them, you weren't anything but an experiment, you weren't meant to be free."

I wonder if Stryker's mad that we escaped. Will he ever come back? What about the rest of the mutants, is he doing something bad to them? I feel so guilty, and I keep hearing there sad voices "You left us to die, you didn't save us, you leaved us to our doom."

I know it wasn't my fault, but I can't help but to feel like I betrayed them. It was them who should be here, safe and happy, not me.

I've thought about ending it many times, it's so easy, yet I can't make myself do it.  
>I feel like I have some kind of purpose, but until I realize what it is, I'll just lie here and feel bad about myself...<p>

They wanna talk to me about my past, wanna know why Stryker had us jailed, wanna know if I'm alright. They just wanna talk to me, but I don't wanna talk to them, not yet.

I don't understand why they even care, why they even bothered saving us. I was sure it was the end for me, for us, that we would live and die in there, and not in a mansion, starving ourselves.

I wonder what the other students think about us, about me. Our clothes was ruined, so I got to borrow this guys grey hoodie. It's too big, especially now that I'm nothing but skin and bones, but I kinda like it, it gives me a sort of freedom. I have these cute purple square patterned sweatpants, which are real cozy, I don't know who they belong to though, so it feels a little weird.

We just need to get some healing, get our lost energy back, then we'll go get our friends back.  
>I can't live somewhere like this, knowing someone else is receiving my punishment.<p>

I know they won't be happy to see us go, but who knows, we might come back. This place seems safer and friendlier than any other place we've been so far, and I'm not gonna just give it up...

* * *

><p>It was 10:30pm, when I could hear someone coming. They kindly knock on my door, waiting for me to answer. When I didn't, they slowly opened it and pooped there head inside.<p>

"Hey Kiddo, you awake?"

I didn't answer. I was looking away from the door and out the window. My eyes were red and my face was damp from crying so much. I can't remember smiling even ones while being here, not because I didn't like it, I just didn't feel like it, not after everything that happened.

He entered my room and sad down beside me on the bedside. He led a hand on my shoulder. It was Logan.

"You wanna come down and watch a movie with the rest of us?" He asked nicely. I almost wanted to accept his offer, but I couldn't.

"You know, I don't think hiding yourself in your room forever will help you accomplice anything."

"I don't care, just let me be please." He brushed damp hair away from my watery eyes.

"I've been doing that for the past weeks half-pint, and I think it's time to get up and think about something else." I sat up and dried my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"Like what?"

"Like your future. You have your whole life in front of you, why waste it all by being sad and feel sorry for yourself."

"But, I don't feel like being happy, I just wanna stay in here." He let an arm around my shoulders, embracing me. I borrowed my head in his warm chest, and started crying again. I couldn't stop, and I could feel his shirt getting soaked, but he didn't say anything, he just kept hugging me tightly.

It felt good, like a heavy burden got lifted from my shoulders. I finally got to express my feelings to someone who wasn't blue, and it was really nice for a change.  
>He looked like someone who got all the time in the world, not caring if he had to sit here with me for hours...<p>

I finally stopped crying, and looked up.

"So, you wanna join us? I'll make sure you get your own bowl of popcorn."

"I don't know, I'm not sure I wanna sit there with people I hardly know yet."

"You won't have to, the living room is big enough for you and elf to get a couch of your own."

I looked at him in disbelieve. No way he had managed to talk Kurt into it.

"Hey elf, come in here will ya?" He entered, covered in a blanket.

"You're seriously going down there?"

"Yeah, we're getting free popcorn, I couldn't say no."

"That's so typical you blue, always thinking with your stomach."

"Are there any other way of thinking?" I looked at him and started smiling, the first actual smile since we came here.

"Okay, I'll go, just promise me we aren't gonna watch a horror movie."

"No way, I think we've got enough of that, now a comedy is more like it."

"Great, I'll look forward to it." I covered myself in a blanket, and together we leaved my room. We walked down the bright hall, and I could feel the light burning my eyes, but I didn't care.  
>Logan was right, I had to move on, that was the only right thing to do. I had to be strong, not only for me, but for my better half.<p>

"You think this place is safe?" He asked me as we got to the stairs. We looked down, and I could hear the sound of laughter coming from the living room.

"... Yeah, I do..."

* * *

><p><strong>"Pain is temporary. It might last a minute, or an hour, or even a year, but it will subside, and something else will take its place. But if you quit, it will never go away..."<strong>


End file.
